


Sweaters (Day 1)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, December OTP Challenge, M/M, Sweaters, i taught them right, my bois aint doing their homework, sweater paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: In which Roald and Neal are cuddling and Neal has sweater paws.
Relationships: Nealan of Queenscove/Roald II of Conté
Series: December OTP Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Kudos: 2





	Sweaters (Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> when u use a ship u rarely see fanfic on 
> 
> pls make fanfic on these two

“Roald! Look! I have sweater paws!” Roald chuckled at Neal. He ruffled the other’s hair while Neal swung his sweater paws around. 

“ I’m surprised you found a sweater that fits so big on you,” Roald remarked. It was a red one, with green stripes on it. Roald liked the green, it reminded him of Neal’s eyes. 

“I borrowed it from Kel. Well, actually she gave it to me. She’s been cleaning out her closet again.” 

“Well, it still looks cute on you.” 

“Thank you!” Neal snuggled into Roald’s side giggling. Roald wrapped his arm around him in return. 

“You know, we really need to start working on our homework.” 

“Mmm, later.” 

“Well, that’s a first. You’re usually in a rush to do it.” 

“I’m enjoying this right now.” Roald kissed his forehead. “That’s good because I’m enjoying this too.” Neal smiled and hit him with a sweater paw. 

“Don’t think we won’t.” Roald chuckled at him in return.


End file.
